Nightmares
by SLITH
Summary: Set after Crisis on Earth X, Kara and Alex are having a hard time dealing with the events and talk it over finally.


Thank you to LVEZZ for the idea, you reviewed Cold's Suck and mentioned that they never reflected on what happened with Earth X and I felt the need to write my own version. I hope you all enjoy it.

I do not own Supergirl

* * *

Gripping her bed sheets tightly, Kara shuts her eyes tighter as her nightmare shows her lying before that dark doctor. _Strapped down on the medical bed, knowing that deep down Alex is trying to get to her, but as he waves the blade around gesturing to her chest she has a growing feeling in the pit of her stomach. 'Alex isn't going to make it… Felicity and Iris have to watch while he cuts me open… I'm going to die.'_

In her bed she is positioned as she is in her nightmare, as though she's strapped down, she whimpers in her sleep while a knock comes to her apartment door.

 _She stares at him, taking deep breaths while he talks "This next sound… metal through bone… it's my favourite" 'Alex… where are you? I need you!' Goes through her mind._

The apartment door is unlocked and Alex walks in with two hot drinks and some donuts, she has noticed the last couple of days that Kara has been pale and looking under the weather. She never gets sick _lucky_ goes through her mind at the time, but came up with the result quickly that it has to do with sleep. In her own mind she's still reeling from what happened off world, she can't imagine what is going on with Kara. So she has brought a pick-me-up knowing she hasn't gone to the DEO or to CatCo.

"Kara?" Alex calls out, noting there is no sound of the shower, "hmmm still in bed?" she wonders out loud as she sets the tray and bag of goodies onto the kitchen table.

" _You should probably close your eyes… this will all be over in a minute," he says, clearly eager and about to enjoy what he is going to do. She takes a deep breath, and looks up at the ceiling, beyond the red sun emitters, in the corner of her eye she watches him bring the blade down. 'ALEX!' She screams in her mind, 'SAVE ME ALEX!' as she feels the sharp blade touch her skin, no one blocking it, her mind conjuring up the pain she would have experienced as it pushes through._

Kara starts screaming in agony in her bed, frozen in place. Alex runs in expecting to see someone or something else attacking her only to find her in bed rigid under her bed sheets appearing to be in great pain. "KARA!" Alex yells and gets to her side touching her shoulder, "Kara I'm here!" she says in a panicked voice, eyes searching for any signs of an alien entity that could be in the room with them hidden. Any shift, muffle, or sign of a shadow in the morning light streaming through the bedroom window.

 _Remembering the pain of her arm breaking would have been better than what her imagination came up with for a blade cutting through bone, at least what she thought it would feel like. A kryptonite blade cutting into her from Mon-El's Mother to cutting into her chest, slowly and with precision his hand moves. Tears roll down the sides of her face as her screaming intensifies, unsure of how much longer she can stay awake._

Alex is shaking both of her shoulders now, confident that her sister is dealing with a terrible nightmare and unsure of how to wake her up. "Kara! I'm here! It's a nightmare, wake up!" Alex says in a firm but scared tone, her eyes darting back and forth when she sees the tears run down the sides of her face.

Taking her hand and holding it to her chest, Alex rests her forehead against Kara's, "I'm here Kara, you're not alone," she says in as much of a comforting tone that she can.

 _Feeling her head growing heavier, the pain subsiding, distantly she can feel something on her hand and hear someone in the distance. Kara strains to listen 'Alex… please help me,' she thinks as she feels the rest of the dream world fade away._

Chest is heaving, looking around to see Alex sitting on her bedside, holding her hand and watching her reach out her right hand to wipe a tear away. "Hey… I'm here, are you okay?"

Instinctively Kara sits up and holds her chest, the memory of being cut into still fresh in her mind, "I… I think so," she takes her right hand and wipes at her eyes to clear the tears.

"Looks like you had a pretty nasty nightmare, want to talk about it?" Alex asks and Kara brings her knees up to wrap her arms around her legs. Resting her chin on her knees while fresh tears threaten to spill at the images playing in her head.

"It's about the surgery… Ray not coming like he did… you not coming in time," Kara says and then sniffs when she realizes she has to blow her nose due to the crying she'd been doing. "Just… feeling that blade pushing through my skin and cutting through my bones," her bottom lip trembles as she recalls it more and listens to Alex pull a tissue out for her and hand it to her.

Alex changes her position on the bed to facing the same direction and wraps her right arm around her shoulders, rubbing her back. "I'm sorry," she apologizes and Kara shakes her head.

"It's not your fault Alex," Kara says and Alex rests her head onto Kara's shoulder.

"I didn't help you, adding my own troubles to the plate and then bringing up the wedding," Alex comments and kisses her shoulder while looking at Kara. "I was constantly thinking about you while I was at that concentration camp."

Nodding slowly, "I know, Sara told me. You were so determined to save me that you were ready to go and get me on your own against an army... no backup. You blamed yourself for me getting taken… that you let yourself get distracted," Kara says with a small smile, trying to reassure Alex. "She told me everything."

Alex nods slowly, remembering the conversation and swallows the lump in her throat. "Yeah…" her voice trembles a bit, "I did… I told her I couldn't lose you… and you know what? I was just imagining what was going through your mind while you were waiting… as time was running out and that was tearing me up inside," she bites her bottom lip and looks at Kara. Making eye contact, "that you were coming to the realization that I wasn't going to be able to make it…"

Kara takes her hand firmly and gives it the best human squeeze of comfort she can, Alex smiles a bit at the gesture, "I know… Iris and Felicity got me out of there just before they were about to begin. Then we got attacked, Reverse Flash was about to kill Felicity to get a pass code to get it all up and running again," she purses her lips, "I couldn't let them do that. I wasn't about to let someone else be killed for me."

Giving her a hand squeeze in return, Alex sighs, "that sounds just like you… I noticed for the past couple of days that you've been getting pale. Knowing you can't be sick told me it must be nightmares, so I wanted to be here for you for a heart to heart," she smirks and closes her eyes before feeling her bottom lip quiver again.

Looking at her sister as her head is bent down, Kara looks at her concerned, "Alex, what aren't you telling me?" Alex shakes her head so Kara reaches over to cup her older sister's cheek. "I can't keep secrets from you and you can't keep them from me."

Pinching her nose, Alex takes a deep breath, "I've been having nightmares too," she chokes out, ready to cry on Kara's shoulder. "I get to the room with Sara, Oliver… everyone and when we get there I am the first to spot it, a body bag," she swallows, "I'm told not to look, but I have to… and sure enough I'm too late. I've been waking up crying in my bed to finally come to realize you are still with me, and I am so… so grateful to have you still."

Kara turns to Alex properly and gives her a hug, lightly stroking her back, Alex had just comforted her and hearing the details of what has been going on in each of their heads is helping with the healing process.

A knock comes to the apartment door Alex glances over, "uh-oh… Eliza is here, I called her last night about what happened… well parts of what happened."

"Oh no… heh heh this is going to be fun," Kara says with a small chuckle, "okay I'm going to get changed… these are still sticky with sweat and now tears."

Reaching the bedroom door, "oh!" Alex turns to Kara, "I have your favourite by the way, and I brought donuts."

Opening the apartment door Alex is immediately enveloped in a hug from her Mother, "oh by baby girl!" Eliza says as soon as she saw the red eyes, holding her tightly. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't want to worry you, and I was still getting my head wrapped around it," Alex admits and happily hugs her Mother back before Eliza holds her at arm's length to get a full look at her.

"Because you wouldn't tell the details over the phone I booked a flight as soon as you hung up. I will not sit at home looking out at the water knowing that my two girls are suffering from such an awful ordeal! Nazi's, concentration camp, evil doppelganger!" Eliza walks into the kitchen and turns around to face Alex who locked the door. "How are you really?"

Alex opens her mouth to tell her she is fine, but closes her mouth and sighs heavily, "Kara and I just had a talk, about what happened and what was going through our minds at the time. And revealing that we've both been having nightmares since." She grabs up her cup of now not so hot espresso and takes a sip. "I…" she wets her lips as Eliza sits down next to her watching closely. "I came here with the need to check up on Kara… turns out I walked in on a nightmare in action."

"What was your nightmare about? Kara?" Eliza asks and places her hand onto Alex's forearm. Alex nods slowly, knowing her Mother will no doubt connect the dots. Kara is standing just on the other side of the bedroom door listening, not wanting to interrupt their moment.

"You mentioned that the General… evil Supergirl was dying and needed a new heart," Eliza says, and Alex nods again, taking another sip of her drink before going into the bag to pull out a donut. "Your dreams are showing you what you are scared of most… losing you sister."

Alex closes her eyes, letting tear droplets fall onto her hand, "yeah…"

Gently rubbing her forearm before sliding off the chair to wrap her arms around Alex, holding her head to her and rubbing her back. "You are so protective over each other, always afraid to let the other down… I know that if anything happened to either of you the other would be a mess because she would have lost her other half." Alex's back shudders as she holds her Mother tightly, pursing her lips tightly.

Kara steps out of her room to watch the scene play out, Alex moving to stand and hug her Mom properly and Eliza opens her arms wider, inviting Kara in and she happily moves in on the group hug. "You are both such strong, capable young women and I am so proud of you both. I don't know what I would do if I lost either of you," Eliza admits and then pulls away to cup each of their faces. She looks at Kara, "you didn't go into detail about your ordeal either, I know you didn't want to worry me but not saying anything makes me worry more. So sit down, have some of your drink and one of Alex's donuts… and I said one," she earns a smirk from Alex because they both know they can't stop her.

Taking a seat, wrapping her sweater around her for comfort, "the Reverse Flash was about to cut into me… literally, but Ray had shrunk himself, snuck into the room and held off the blade before setting Felicity, Iris and I free." Kara takes a few mouthfuls of her drink and pretty well inhales her donut. "The two saved me from the knife but got caught during the escape… they're human but don't have any experience in combat," Kara explained.

Eliza listens intently and reaches out across the table to take her hand, "and your nightmare, does it have to do with them trying again or with Alex?"

Wetting her lips as she stares at the wood grains before looking at Eliza, "in my nightmare Ray doesn't show up… I… I feel the blade cutting," she takes a deep breath and lets it out, "like a kryptonite blade burning into me."

Nodding slowly, Eliza looks at Alex and then at Kara again, "I'm sorry you both went through this. However I am thankful that you have each other so close and I recommend that until you both move past the events, you should stay the night at one another's place. You need to lean on the other right now more than ever, and as of right now I'll be staying in the city till you're both your bright eyed, spunky and moody selves."

Alex smiles and then blinks at the last part, "I'm not moody," which elicits a smirk from the other two, "what? I'm not."

Eliza turns to Alex, smile on her face, "I know sweetie, I just wanted to be sure you were listening. She takes each of their hands into hers and looks back and forth, "you are my girls," she says on a more serious note, "your jobs are dangerous, your protect the city and what others don't realize is you protect the world together with Clark. The government looks out for threats from other countries but you two are dealing with new alien races and trying to judge every day if one poses a threat to civilians down the street from you or if you have found a new ally. Your also dealing with new artifacts, learning how they can be used, to benefit from them… I'm talking about your favourite gun Alex that you picked up from that planet with slaves," she comments making Alex blush a little.

"What I'm trying to say is, you're dealing with so much of the unknown and trusting your gut and what little knowledge from your other alien friends to make the right call. You put one another at the top of your priority list on the field and off the field, but remember to keep that window of communication up like you just did before I got here… your face said it all sweetie. I know that you two may not be able to always be there for the other, but I know you both do everything in your power to protect and look out for the other and that's all I can ask," Eliza smiles at each of them.

"Thank you Mom," Alex says and takes a big chunk out of her donut and she looks at Kara.

"Through thick and thin," Kara smiles in return reaching for another donut.

The End

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story, please tell me what you thought. I was tempted to take Eliza out, but being a Mother myself I would want to know and be there for my own kids. That and I miss seeing Eliza.

-SLITH


End file.
